


Trash fic dump

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Childbirth, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Hook-Up, Language Barrier, Love Hotels, M/M, Multi, Newborn Children, Reader-Insert, Scene Kids, Selfies, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: A bunch of oneshots n shit from a shitload of fandomsMay or may not be explicit we'll see





	1. FE - A New Life (Ryoma/fem!Xander)

Xandria held little Shiro in her tired arms as she cried tears of joy. This was a life that she and Ryoma created together. He was their first child, but there was a good chance that he wouldn't be their last.

“Gods...he’s so…” Xandria sobbed. “...oh my gods…” Ryouko would flip when she heard about this. She and Xander hadn't had any children yet, but they did talk about their plans. They decided on naming any future child ‘Siegbert’ if it was a boy, or ‘Katerina’ if it was a girl.

Ryoma smiled at his wife while petting her blonde hair. “We did it, Xandria...we created a life. My heir. Our son.”

“He’s so beautiful…”

“I love you so much, Xandria...and our little prince too...Shiro…” Ryoma patted the baby's head and sighed. “Can I hold him?”

Xandria smiled back and let her husband take the child from her.

Ryoma held his newborn son in silence, a single tear streaming down his cheek. “...Shiro...welcome to the world.”

Xandria giggled weakly. “Stop being so cheesy.”

“I'm sorry…I...just can't contain myself…”

Ryoma was proud to be a father. Xandria was proud to be a mother. The mother of a child, created with the man she loved so dearly.


	2. FE - Selfie (ShinoSieg, scene kid au)

XXxX-ShIrO__nOiRe-XxXX: yo sieg  
SIEGGIE_THA_DSTROYAH: ye bruh  
XXxX-ShIrO__nOiRe-XxXX: look up

Siegbert put his phone down and sighed. “Shiro, is this really necessary? I mean, we're right next to each other.”

“Relax, Sieg. I was just dicking around.” Shiro snickered. “Wanna make out?”

“Maybe later.”

“Oh, by the way, uh, Asugi has this big thing planned for tonight where we all sneak into the pool down at the country club.”

“Shiro, we can go anytime. Remember? My father has membership. Plus, I thought you hated the pool.”

“Yeah, on second thought, I'm pretty sure he’s just doing that to try to get into Soleil’s pants, even though she's clearly attracted to Ophelia.” Shiro sat in silence and fumbled with his lip ring for a moment. “So, what about that makeout?”

“Heh. Sure thing.” Siegbert laughed sheepishly.

Shiro moved to kiss his boyfriend softly on the lips, then putting his arms around the other. Siegbert reached back and felt around for his phone, and managed to pick it up and open the camera app as they finally broke the kiss.

“What’re you doing there, Sieg?”

“Kiss me again. This time, harder.”

“Heh...okay then…”

Shiro put his lips to the other’s once again, but suddenly, right in the middle of it all, Siegbert snapped a picture of them. Shiro broke the kiss and grabbed Siegbert’s phone out of his hand. On the screen was a snapshot of the two smooching awkwardly. 

“You're an attention whore, y’know that, Sieg?”

“Oh, please. It's like you haven't seen how much Nina wants to fuck those sparkly Korean boys.”

“Whenever I'm around Hibiki I feel like she's there.” Shiro laughed awkwardly. “Put your phone down. Let's continue.”


	3. BTS - Meet the baby (RM x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More baby stuff cause im trashhh aaaa
> 
> ([c/n] = child's name)

“Awww! She’s so cute!” Hoseok beams as he held your newborn daughter in his arms. “What’s her name again?”

“Oh.” You chuckled. “Her name is [c/n].”

“That’s a pretty name. Did you or Namjoon pick it?” Seokjin asked.

“We both did.” You looked at Namjoon and nodded. 

“Hobi-hyung, I haven’t had a chance to hold the baby yet.” Jimin reached out in an attempt to grab [c/n].

“Hey, _Mister Park_. She’s a baby, not a stuffed animal.” you crossed your arms.

“I’m sorry.” Then, the baby was in Jimin’s arms. “Oh. Hey.”

You aimed the camera at Jimin. “Say cheese, ChimChim.”

Jimin looked up at the camera and smiled as he held your daughter. You snapped a pic, holding back a smile as you did so.

Yoongi then spoke up. “I tried not to say this before, but what have you been feeding this kid? Cornstarch?”

You crossed your arms and frowned. “Yoongi-oppa, she’s a baby. The little mongrel has been sucking on my tits ever since she came out of me. Is that why you said she was fat when it was your turn to hold her?”

“Dude. Relax.”

Suddenly, Jimin and Jeongguk both squealed. “Awww~ look at that little yawn!” that was Hoseok, looking over at the two thirds of the maknae line with [c/n].

“I’m secretly hoping she got Namjoon-ah’s dimples.” you smiled.

Next to hold the baby was Taehyung. Almost immediately, he kept telling you to take a picture with the baby. You obliged quickly, taking a picture with Taehyung holding the infant girl to the side of his chest.

And last, but certainly not least, was Jeongguk, who hesitated at first, but manned up and smiled at the camera with [c/n] cradled in his arms. “I still can’t believe you’re a father now.” he scratched the back of his head. “[c/n]’s really cute.”

“Yeah. I’m sure she’ll love spending time with daddy’s band-buddies.” you said. Jeongguk then passed the baby to you again.


	4. (NSFW) BTS - An Encounter (V x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told yall it was gon get dorty

It was just a vacation with a couple of friends. And now Kyouhei is in a love hotel with a guy who probably can’t even speak Japanese, let alone English. All it took for him was to utter a few probably badly-translated Korean phrases to get him into this predicament. He swore that his heart was trying to burst out of his chest like that scene from Alien. His fly was down, still-clothed erection standing prominently in front of this stranger’s—admittedly beautiful—face.

“Uhhh...what was your...name again?” Kyouhei muttered, trying to be clear so the man could at least try to understand what he was saying.

“Name? My name is...call me Tae, okay? Tae. Okay?” he said, pointing at himself.

“Tae?” Kyouhei asked. “Uhh...if we’re going with single syllable names, I’m Kyou.”

“Kyou?” Tae pointed at Kyouhei.

“It’s rude to point, and yes. Kyou. Got it?”

“Mwo?”

Kyouhei chuckled. “Uhhh...I’m Kyou.”

“Yes.” Tae nodded. “You are Kyou.”

Kyouhei just wanted his dick sucked already. “Okay, Tae…” Kyouhei pointed to his underwear. “Off. Take these off...” the brunet tugged the waistline. “Yes?”

Tae simply nodded and freed Kyouhei’s stiff member from its confines.

“H-holy shit...okay, Tae. Can you...lick the tip? Please? J-jebal?”

He complied, swirling his tongue around the swollen pink head as he kept eye contact with the other.

“Holy fucking shit…” Kyouhei nearly bottomed out there, his cock already drooling and his head flung back.

Tae’s large, soft hands grabbed the base, applying the slightest bit of pressure as his fingers carded through the other man’s thick, wiry pubes.

“Uhhhnf…” Kyouhei groaned as he ran his own bony, slender fingers through Tae’s brownish-grey hair, coaxing him a bit deeper onto his thick but short cock. This man’s mouth was built for oral stimulation, Kyouhei swears. _Christ, his lips look so fucking divine around me_. Tae, as it turned out, could take a lot, as he was already halfway down on the thick length in his mouth in just a few mere bobs.

“Look. Look up at me. Uhh...n-naleul bwa…”

Tae looked up at Kyouhei again as he moaned around him.

“Fuck!” the brunet hissed as he flung his head back once more. “God...Tae, you’re so fucking hot...do that again…”

And he did.

“Fuck...unnh…” Kyouhei’s bony hips bucked up into Tae’s mouth, but he barely responded negatively. Instead he fucking moaned _again_ , that talented son of a fuck. “Goddamn...if you keep doing this...I...might not last much longer…” Kyouhei’s breaths were ragged and erratic, a sign that he was in fact, pretty close to climax. Tae is just too good to him, goddamn. “God…”

And then Tae, like he was asking for a whole load of cum down his throat, took the member all the way down to the hilt, moaning as he did so.

“Fuck, oh fuckfuckfuckFUCK!” And there Kyouhei went, spurt after spurt of his seed squirting down Tae’s throat with a long, drawn-out cry.

He needed to get in touch with this man, whoever he was. Didn’t matter if he turned out to be famous, right?


End file.
